Ainz Ooal Gown (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary Ainz Ooal Gown (アインズ・ウール・ゴウン), formerly known as Momonga (モモンガ), is the main protagonist of the Overlord. He is the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as the highest of the Almighty 41 Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. As the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerous Kingdom, Ainz leads the strongest army in the New World. He is also known by his adventurer disguise, Momon, a dark warrior and leader of the Darkness adventuring team. He is an adamantite ranked adventurer and the most powerful adventurer in the Kingdom. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, up to 6-C '''with higher spells. '''6-C with Perfect Warrior. Unknown with Wish Upon A Star. Unknown with access to Nazarick's treasury. At least High 6-A+ '''with The "Goal of All life is Death" '''Name: Ainz Ooal Gown, Momonga, Dark Hero Momon, Sorcerer King, Suzuki Satoru Origin: Overlord Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Eclipse, Overlord, Elder Lich, Skeleton Mage, Heteromorphic Race, Overlord of Nazarick, Adamantite-Plate Adventurer. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Master Swordsmanship, Arrow, Dual Wield, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Hell Flame Manipulation), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation, Negative Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Undead Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Forcefield Creation, Telepathy, Healing (Also heals from negative energy), Necromancy, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Immortality (Types 1, 3, potentially 4 and 7), Creation, Absorption, Invisibility, Teleportation, Flight, Explosion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Enemy Summoning Rejection, Can boost his stats (Strength, Speed, etc), Resurrection (himself and others), Summoning, Spiritual Awareness and Night Vision, Aura, Portal Creation, Homing Attacks, Reality Warping (With "Wish Upon A Star". This makes any of his wishes come to reality), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce the strength and speed of opponents with each touch) Can cast almost any spell instantly without having to annunciate it, Resistance to Magic, Poison, Disease, Sleep, Paralysis, Physical Impediment, Necromancy, Energy Drain, Mind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Information Analysis, Clairvoyance and Time Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Clairvoyance, Transmutation, Transformation, Information Analysis, Self-Information Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Has shown to be charismatic in his speech.), Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Negation, Resistance Negation (The Goal of All Life is Death allows Ainz to ignore any types of resistance to his insta-death magic - even immunities or immortality), Concept Manipulation with "The Goal of All life is Death", Can cause damage to intangible targets, Damage Boost, Status Effect Inducement, more unknown abilities Attack Potency: Varies '''with low tier spells. '''Island Level with higher tier spells. Island Level '''with Perfect Warrior. At least '''Multi-Continent+ '''with "The Goal of All life is Death" (Destroyed everything in the world, with the only things remaining being himself and Death. Shalltear was also left, but she only revived herself after being killed). Can ignore durability, resistances and Immunities with "The Goal of All Life is Death" '''Speed: At least Hypersonic '(fought and defeated Shalltear, who's far faster than Albedo, who did this), possibly '''FTL '(some humans have shown FTL feats, but weather or not these are outliers are up for debate) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Island Class, higher '''with Perfect Warrior '''Durability: At least Island level, Unknown when boosting his defenses with barriers, armor and more Stamina: Physically tireless and has extremely high mana Range: Varies with most of his spells. Up to tens of kilometers with high tier spells. Hundreds of kilometers, possibly planetary via teleportation. Standard Equipment: Divine Class Robes with high holy resistance, 10 Divine Class rings and his Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Intelligence: Expert strategist in combat. Always tries to fight with knowledge of his enemy, and doesn't underestimate his opponents. Unless he knows for sure that the enemy is no threat, he will usually start the battle with instant death spells like Grasp Heart. Weaknesses: He is naturally susceptible to the holy and fire elements, but can negate one of those weaknesses depending on what he is wearing. Because of class restrictions, Ainz normally cannot equip most weapons and armor, but he has two ways to get around this restriction. He takes extra damage from crushing attacks, and The Goal of All Life is Death has a cooldown of exactly 100 hours. Additionally, Ainz’s spells can be interrupted by damage comparable to his tier if he decides not to silently cast them. Wish Upon A Star '''can be stopped by a magic more powerful than the wish. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * A pocket dimension which contains all of Ainz's items. He can connect it to his treasury if given prep time, which gives him access to his old allies' divine items, and his guild's world-class items. He can retrieve items by opening small portals into his inventory. With prep, he can use cash shop items to lower cast times for over rank spells or switch weapons instantly without having to reach into his inventory. Overlord Bonus Abilities * Competence in Evil Language * Create High Tier Undead (up to 4/day): Ainz can create either an Eyeball Corpse or a Pale Rider by using this ability. If Ainz were to use his experience points, he can even create level 90 monsters. (Overlord Wiseman / Grim Reaper Thanatos). * Create Middle Tier Undead (up to 12/day): Ainz created Death Knight, Jack the Ripper and Corpse Collector by using this ability. * Create Low Tier Undead (up to 20/day): Ainz can create a Wraiths or Bone Vultures by using this ability. * Dark Soul * Dark Wisdom: Allows the user to increase the number of spells one can learn by experiencing a sacrifice-ritual event. It can also be used to learn a single spell from the corpse of an enemy player. This allows Ainz to know far more spells than is usually possible; he can even learn and use holy spells. * Despair Aura I: Has a chance of causing Fear. * Despair Aura II: Has a chance of causing Panic. * Despair Aura III: Has a chance of causing Confusion. * Despair Aura IV: Has a chance of causing Insanity. * Despair Aura V: Has a chance of causing Instant Death. * Electric, Poison, Ice Invalidation * High Tier Repel Resistance III * High Tier Magic Invalidation III: Nullifies all low tier spells. * High Tier Physical Invalidation III: Nullifies all low-level attacks (below level 60). * Immortal Blessing: Can sense other undead beings. * Negative Touch: Deals negative-type damage to the object being touched, attacked, or skill-attacked by Ainz, permanently lowering their physical capabilities. Acquired by Elder Lich level up. Can toggle On/Off. * Negative Guard * Negative Blessing * Status Damage Ⅳ * Slashing Weapon Resistance V * Strengthened Magic Vision: See Through. * Thrusting Weapon Resistance V Basic Undead Race Traits * Critical Hit Invalid * Dark Vision * Doubled damage by Fire * Energy Drain Invalid * Food, Drink, and Breathing are Unnecessary * Mental Immunity * Necromancy Resistance * Physical Penalty Resistance * Poisoning/Sick/Sleep/Instant Death/Paralysis Invalid * Positive, Light, Holy Weakness Ⅳ * Recover from Negative Energy * Status Damage Invalid * Status Penalty in Positive / Holy Area * Striking Weapon Weakness Ⅴ Super-Tier Magic While magic only goes up to the 10th rank, Super-Tier Magic is said to go beyond that, but it acts more like a special ability or a skill than an actual spell. Magic casters can unleash it without consuming any of their MP. The number you can learn is one for each level after level 70. When it is first learned, it can only be used once a day. However, it can be used once more for every additional ten levels. The average player who has reached level 100 can use Super-Tier magic at least 4 times. Furthermore, Super Tier Magic cannot be activated consecutively. Firstly, unlike other magic, it has an activation period, and if a certain amount of damage is done to the magic caster, it will interrupt the casting. Secondly, although it is possible to use cash items to remove this activation period, Super Tier Magic has a cooldown time for the whole party that cannot be removed. * Fallen Down: Calls down a huge pillar of blue light from the sky that will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white. After a few seconds, it will leave behind an area burned to cinder, devoid of life. This spell deals massive damage, especially to undead-type enemies. * Iä Shub-Niggurath: Summons a black cyclone and kills everything in the area. The victims are sacrificed to summon monsters over level 90, "Dark Young". The number of summoned dark young is proportional to the total number of sacrifices. * Creation: Allows large-scale changes to the land. Ainz was able to freeze a large lake instantly by using this spell. * Wish Upon A Star: Consumes the caster's experience points to grant a wish. Ainz cast this spell by using a special item, but he said that he has also learned the spell. * Pantheon: Summons 6 level 80, "Cherubims Gate Keeper" through the use of an Over Rank, holy-type magic under his command. Normal Spells * Absorption * All Appraisal Magic Item: Identifies the magical effects of an item. * Anti-Life Cocoon * Astral Smite: An 8th tier spell that shoots a stream of bright blue needles from the caster's hand. It is effective against ethereal, gaseous, or otherwise intangible beings. * Boosted Magic: A modifier that increases the tier of spells to the caster's current magic tier, allowing them to bypass incomplete magic resistances and increase the effects of a low-tier spell to a viable level. * Black Hole: Magic that creates a void that absorbs enemies inside with crushing gravity, and also consumes light. * Bless of Magic Caster * Body of Effulgent Beryl: 10th-Tier spell. Reduces strike-type damage. If the user reactivates this spell during the duration, it negates a single strike-type attack. * Call Greater Thunder: Summons a large thunderbolt that continuously shocks the enemy for a short time. * Charm Person: Manipulates the target's mind to make them think the caster is a close friend. However, they will only accept requests that they would willingly do for a friend. * Complete Invisibility: A spell that was far superior to a normal invisibility spell. Ainz becomes completely invisible to anyone unless they use specialized magic to see him. Only the highest-ranked undead with classes focused on perception can see through this spell's effect. * Control Amnesia: 10th-Tier spell. Controls the memory of the target. Because of its astronomically high cost, Ainz can only manipulate memories up to about ten minutes old. However, if he is only viewing them, he can see memories years old. It is more effective the less the target resists. * Create Greater Item Allows Ainz to create weapons and armor that is roughly equivalent to items around level 30-35. Items created by this method bypass class restrictions, but reduce magical capabilities. This is how Ainz creates the weapons and armor of Momon, his adventurer disguise. * Distant Vision: A form of clairvoyance that allows the caster to find the location of a specific item or person. It shows the caster a mental image of the location of their target. * Draconic Power * Death Instantly kills the target without any activation time or requirements. It is similar to grasp heart, but does not require the caster to crush the heart, and does not have its secondary stun effect. * Delay Magic: A modifier that delays the activation of spells for an amount of time set by the player. Ainz is one of the few players that has perfected its use so that he can cast spells during a timestop, and have them activate the instant it ends. * Delay Teleportation: A spell that, once activated, automatically slows enemy teleportation down, notifies the caster of where the enemy is teleporting, and even allows some control over where they teleport to. * Dragon Lightning: Shoots out a lightning bolt in the form of a dragon, that then seeks out its target. * Drifting Master Mine: An invisible mine that, as the name implies, "drifts" and locks on to targets that enter its range. * Explode Mine: A trap magic that explodes when it is near the enemy. * Explosion * False Data: Life: Gives the user the ability to fake his/her HP, allowing them to trick enemies that try to gauge their HP by nonphysical methods. * Fireball: Shoots a ball of fire that burns its target. * Fly: Gives the caster the ability to fly. * Freedom: A buff that provides protection from high-level restraining effects. * Gate: A high tier spell that creates a large, two-way portal which can open anywhere the caster wants, regardless of distance, and be kept open for as long as they want. * Grasp Heart: A 9th-tier spell that allows Ainz to remotely grab the heart (or whatever equivalent organ) of an enemy, and crush it, killing them instantly. This even works on dragons and other giant enemies. Furthermore, if the enemy does not instantly die, then the spell activates a strong stun effect. This is said by Ainz to be his favorite spell, and because of the secondary stun effect, it is usually a safe bet to use it first on any enemy that is not obviously immune to instant death. * Gravity Maelstrom: A spiraling black ball of gravity. If it hits the enemy, the intense gravity will make their body collapse in on itself, negating durability. * Greater Break Item: Can be used while out of combat to destroy a powerful magic item. It can also be used to accurately destroy buildings, even during combat. * Greater Full Potential * Greater Hardening * Greater Luck * Greater Magic Seal: Allows most spells to be stored in an invisible, floating magic circle, which can be released later. * Greater Magic Shield * Greater Rejection: Cancels the summoning of powerful creatures. * Greater Resistance * Greater Teleportation: This 7th tier spell allows the caster to teleport anywhere they have been to, or can see. It works instantly and has the same cost no matter the distance. Visions from divination spells qualify. * Heavenly Aura * Hellflame: This 7th tier spell shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames. * Hold of Ribs: A spell that restricts a target's movement with a giant enclosure of bones. * Indomitability * Infinity Wall * Life Essence: Identifies the current HP of the target. * Magic Arrow: Shoots out an arrow made of bright yellow mana that pierces the target. If boosted, the arrows materialize in a large group and home in on enemies. * Magic Boost * Magic Chanter Blessing * Magic Ward: Holy: Gives some resistance to the holy element. * Mana Essence: Identifies the current MP of the target by revealing their magic aura. * Mantle of Chaos * Mass Fly: Gives a group of people the ability to fly. * Message: Able to talk to a targeted person through telepathy, regardless of distance. * Meteor Fall: Summons a gigantic meteor which then impacts directly on the target, causing a large amount of destruction. * Maximize Magic: A modifier that increases the power and effects of most spells to the caster's highest capabilities, although they will be less cost-efficient than normal. However, it does not raise the tier of the spell. * Napalm * Negative Burst: Sends out a negative sphere of energy from around the caster's body, that expands hundreds of meters. However, it does low damage in comparison to other spells, so it is better used against a group of weaker targets. * Nuclear Blast: A 9th tier spell that creates a huge burst of nuclear energy, dealing half fire damage and half bludgeoning damage. Although one of the weaker 9th tier spells in terms of damage, it has a large blast radius, great knockback, and can cause debuffs such as poisoning, blindness, deafness, and more. It hhas two downsides: Ainz will also be damaged if he set off the spell too close to himself, and enemies will not be affected by the knockback if they take no damage from the spell. * Obsidian Sword: Creates a large obsidian sword that will lock on to a target and hone in like a missile. It has high durability and will keep attacking until destroyed. * Paranormal Intuition * Penetrate Up * Perfect Unknowable: A direct upgrade from complelete invisibility, this spell erases all traces of the caster. When in effect, only the highest level players specialized in stealth or enemy detection are able to sense Ainz. However, he can only keep up the spell for about ten minutes due to its high cost. * Rabbit Ears: Grows two large ears that improve hearing. * Reality Slash: A 10th-Tier spell that bisects space to cut the target in half. Top class in damage dealing but consumes a lot of mana. The spell is considered to be a lesser version of 'World Break'. * Repel Undeath: A spell that creates a barrier to ward off low-level undead. * Sense Enemy * Sensor Boost * Sharks Cyclone: A spell that invokes a tornado (100 meters high and with a 50-meter diameter). Within the tornado lie 6 meter long sharks waiting to devour anyone unlucky enough to be sucked inside. * Shockwave Shoots a wave of electricity. * Silent Magic: A modifier that allows Ainz to cast any spell silently and instantly for an increased cost. * Thousand Bone Lance: A spell that unearths an uncountable amount of bone spikes that shoot at the target from all directions. * Touch of Undead * Triplet Magic: A modifier that allows the caster to use three of the same spell at once. * True Dark: Deals damage with a large stream of darkness from the sky. * True Death: Instantly kills a single enemy, and nullifies all but the highest tier of resurrection magic. * Twin Magic: A modifier that allows the caster to use two of the same spell at once. * Wall of Protection from Arrows A spherical barrier that nullifies all low-level projectiles. * Wall of Skeleton: Creates a wall of skeletons that can move and fight to a certain degree. Some possess crude weapons. * Widen Magic: A modifier that increases a spell's area of effect. Notable Abilities * Cry of the Banshee: Shout that has an instant death effect, and can also be used with Widen Magic to cover a huge area. * Perfect Warrior: A transformation-type spell that allows Ainz to become a level 100 warrior, converting from his magic caster stats to warrior stats. As a result of the transformation, this spell does come with another cost, where he is unable to use any other magic while he maintains the spell's effects. However, Ainz was still able to make up for such a weakness by using the powers and abilities of elemental weapons stored within his pocket dimension like Frost Pain Modified, etc instead. While in this form, he can bypass through the class restrictions such as being able to use Touch Me's World Champion armor without suffering any penalty. However, because he lacks the skills and special abilities of a true warrior, Ainz would likely lose against a warrior of equal or higher power without the use of special divine or world class items. * Time Stop: Time magic that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time, and can be activated instantly. The caster cannot deal damage, but spells and skills used during the time stop can be set to activate when it ends with Delay Magic. * The Goal of All Life is Death: This special skill is one of Ainz's most powerful abilities and comes from the Eclipse-class, which is one of the hardest classes to get because it requires the Overlord class with spells specialized in necromancy and instant death type magic. The Eclipse class lets the user become a true lord of death, a life-consuming Eclipse. Once activated, this skill delays any of the caster's instant death type spells for 12 seconds but allows them to ignore any types of resistance - even immunities or immortality. Ainz used this spell with '(Widen) Cry of the Banshee, and it granted death and destroyed everything in the world (living beings, undead, oxygen, earth, water, etc), turning the area into a desolate wasteland and poisoning the air. The cooldown of this skill is 100 hours. It is not possible to resist this spell, with the only counter being that one must use either an item or skill that would cause them to be revived before the 12 seconds pass. Other Passives * High Holy Resistance (Given by divine-class robes) * Absolute Flame Resistance (Given by his world-champion armor) * Main Equipment ** 10 Rings class: Each of the rings is imbued with a different power. *** Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown ''class artifact: Allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. *** '''Shooting Star 'class artifact: Allows the user to activate over-class magic, "Wish Upon a Star" three times without consuming experience. *** Ring that allows the user to resurrect with little loss of exp. *** Ring that protects the user from detection by all kinds of divination-type magic. *** Ring that protects the user from behavior disturbance. *** Ring that suppresses Ainz's passive aura of fear, which can even cause extreme fear in enemies normally immune to it. *** Four more rings with unknown effects *** Cloak ''class:'' It has a Chaotic Aura Effect, causing a rippling dark red aura to rise from the feet, an aura that felt turbulent and sinister. ** Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown ''Weapon:'' This artificial weapon spews out a vortex of dark red aura when held. Sometimes it would form the face of a human in agony and crumbles away. It was so vivid that it felt as though you could hear their voices of pain. The staff has seven snakes engraved on it with gems of a Divine class artifact. Each with a unique ability and the power to summon monsters level 85 and above once a day. Because it belongs to an entire series of items, after the complete collection, one can display its immense power. Ainz hesitates to use it because since it is a guild weapon, should it be destroyed, the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown will be disbanded. Ainz usually carries around a hollow replica with no special abilities. Dark Warrior Equipment He uses jet black armor and twin greatswords. Without perfect warrior, He has the physical ability of a level 35, but can still use low tier spells and skills. With perfect warrior in effect, he gains the physical abilities of a level 100 warrior, and can even fight against a devil of extremely high difficulty level (Jaldabaoth). Though his techniques are rather rough and he doesn't use any martial arts skills at all, his great power doesn't seem to have a problem with that. However, Ainz's fighting style became properly skilled and in sync with his physical power upon using the spell, "Perfect Warrior." ** Black Belt ** Black Widow Spider Clothes ** Crown of Mental Barriers ** Haste Boots ** Járngreipr: A common item that improves the user's strength. It is used by Ainz Ooal Gown members only to cover up their hands. ** Nemean Lion ** Sure Hit Glasses Other Equipment ** Mask of Envy: A YGGDRASIL holiday item awarded to those, who logged in on time during the day of Christmas Eve between 7 AM and 10 PM and played for over two hours. Unfortunately, this item is useless in battle, providing no special effects although it provided him a disguise to conceal his undead appearance. ** Dark Warrior Armor: This armor is created for his Adventurer Persona "Momon the Dark Hero" by the spell, Create Greater Item and has many other requirements. The armor's hardness is said to be compared to Adamantium. Because it was created by magic, it bypasses Ainz's class restrictions. ** Twin Greatswords: The two swords are created by the spell Create Greater Item for his Adventurer Persona primarily, wielding one in each hand for melee combat as a warrior. Because they were created by Ainz, they are easily renewable, so they can be used as throwing weapons. ** Frost Pain Modified: Upon making modifications with the original weapon, Ainz was able to summon this weapon from his pocket dimension to aid him in his battle against Demiurge. It does frost damage over time, slowly reducing the target's physical abilities, and can release a short-range freezing burst. As this weapon is much stronger than the original replica, its power was great enough to even suppress Demiurge's hellfire effect for a duration of time. ** Stilettos: Upon looting Clementine's equipment right after her death, Ainz begins to wield four of these piercing weapons at the imperial arena. He has been shown to utilize one of them skillfully against the Martial Lord before defeating him. They can be imbued with spells that activate when stabbed into an enemy, allowing him to defeat the Martial Lord with fire and acid spells from the inside. Consumable Items ** Horn of the Goblin General: When blown, summons a goblin troop which consists of twelve goblin soldiers, two goblin archers, one goblin mage, one goblin cleric, two goblin wolf riders, and one goblin leader. If certain conditions are met, it can summon dozens of much more powerful goblins in order to fight off an army. However, they are still low level. ** Minor Healing Potion: For an undead creature, a healing potion is a lethal poison, however, Ainz keeps them in reserve for emergencies. ** Resurrection Wand: This magic item is able to fully restore a dead target back to life. ** '''Cash Shop Items: '''Along with many other effects, Ainz can store items in sticks which summon a set item when broken, or nullify the long cast time of over rank magic. Category:Zenkaibattery1 Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6